Sing the Blues
by Pink Panther Wannabe
Summary: Rory comes back home from D.C... to be greeted by no one! (Eventually R/J)


Sing the Blues  
  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen "I Can't Get Started", you shouldn't read this!  
Pairing(s): Eventually R/J  
Belongs... not to me. Just a humble fan writing a little extension to the genius of Amy Sherman-Palladino and friends... Don't sue me! Please!  
A/N: Story starts as Rory's on her way back from D.C. When she steps off the bus, everything starts to get confusing.   
  
  
Rory looked out of the window of the bus returning from Washington and sighed. Paris was chatting about the political ramifications of President Bush calling Russian President Vladimir Putin, "Pootie-Poot" with a girl from Hartford. Rory had resolutely turned away after the first mention of it. She felt as if she ever heard anything more about politics, she might have to seriously injure the person who mentioned it.  
  
She watched tree after tree start to pass by as they got closer to Hartford. Soon, she would be free of Paris and would be safe at home in Stars Hollow. She'd be able to see her mom and Luke again. Be able to talk to Lane properly, without any Mrs. Kim censorship. And the person she'd been thinking about constantly while away. Jess. Maybe she could finally figure things out. Six weeks away sure hadn't done anything to help the situation. Her mind was still as muddled as when she had left.  
  
She had written one postcard to him while away. A quick note describing a couple of typical tourist spots and complaining about Paris. She knew he would have been disappointed. It was a postcard she could have sent to anyone. Like Dean.  
  
At least he wouldn't be a problem for a couple of weeks. His family had taken a summer trip to California and wouldn't be returning until a few days before school started again.  
  
She repressed a relieved sigh when Paris stepped off the bus with her friend. She waved and then was gloriously alone. She couldn't even remember the last time she had had a day all to herself. She was grateful for the half-hour before her arrival in Stars Hollow. She knew she'd be monopolized by everyone the moment she stepped off the bus.  
  
Soon the bus was on it's way again and Rory marveled at the familiar sights. After almost two months of a big city and a place that was almost like a foreign land, it was good to be home.  
  
By the time the Stars Hollow sign went by, Rory was bouncing in her seat. Lorelai would be waiting, coffee in hand, no doubt. Luke too. Miss Patty would be there to quiz her about the sexy men in D.C. and Kirk would be there, looking goofily stern. Lane would have sneaked away from the antique shop long enough to give a quick hug and plan a new-music celebration for later on.   
  
Maybe even Jess would be there with a crooked smile and his hands jammed into his pockets. Or maybe he'd just wrap her in his arms and kiss her until the air was knocked out of them both.  
  
Rory stopped bouncing as the thought crossed her mind. No. She didn't want that.  
  
The bus came to an abrupt halt. Rory grabbed her backpack and leapt to the front of the bus. She gave the bus driver a smile and carefully walked down the bus steps and out onto the pavement. Rory looked up, expecting to see everyone and instead was greeted by silence.  
  
She looked around dazedly at the empty square and street. Where was everyone? No children were laughing in the distance. No troubadour was playing a mournful song. She couldn't even hear a bird chirping. There was no Lorelai, Luke, Miss Patty, Kirk, Lane or Jess. No coffee. No hugs. No banter. No smile. No kiss...  
  
Rory pulled herself together and grabbed the bag that had fallen to the ground. Someone had to be around.   
  
She trudged across the square, past the empty gazebo and stopped when she reached Doose's market. The "CLOSED" sign was dangling on its string.  
  
Rory turned left towards the diner, but still looked before she crossed the street. Not one car.  
  
Halfway down the block, Rory realized that she was on her tiptoes and barely breathing. She chuckled. How ridiculous to fear silence in this way.  
  
As she approached the diner, she was glad to see a movement in the window. Luke was wiping down the counter. The diner was completely empty otherwise. Rory walked to the door and opened it slowly.  
  
The bell rang and Luke looked up sharply. A look of apprehension lined his features and they eased slightly when he recognized Rory. He dropped the cloth and walked to her. Before she knew it, she was enveloped in a flannel embrace.  
  
"Uh. Hi, Luke!" she said, muffled against his shoulder. "Can I breathe, please?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Luke abruptly let go and gave her a wide grin. She was struck by the resemblance to Jess briefly before smiling back. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?"  
  
Luke went back behind the counter and grabbed a large coffee mug and poured quickly. When he turned around, he looked puzzled.  
  
"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow. Why are you here already?" Accusation rang through the question.  
  
A moment of hurt passed before Rory answered.  
  
"No. I'm due back today," she replied slowly. "There's no doubt about it."  
  
"Hmm. Strange. That's not what Lorelai told me."  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't talked to her for a few days. Just a mix up, I suppose." That feeling of hurt passed through her again. Suddenly she was very confused. Where was everyone?  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It's been quiet all day. Maybe everyone else knows something we don't." He shrugged. "You know what? You look beat. Why don't you go crash upstairs for a couple hours?"  
  
"I'm not tired." And then she yawned loudly. "Okay, maybe I am a little bit sleepy. The couch okay?"  
  
"Crash on Jess' bed, if you like. He's not home and won't be for hours." He must have seen the panicked look when he mentioned Jess' bed, so he recovered quickly. "It's just that the couch is really lumpy and you won't get any sleep."  
  
Rory smiled and nodded. Jess' bed wouldn't be so bad as long as he wasn't anywhere near it. She waved and started walking up the stairs. With no hesitation, she entered Luke's apartment.  
  
It was the first time she had seen the apartment since it had been finished, and she was impressed. It had also been completely repainted and she could see the new door leading to Jess' bedroom. She carefully walked across to it and opened it.  
  
She was greeted by forest green walls; punk posters and pictures; and books filling every conceivable spot. Stacks of CD's were on the floor, but not one dirty sock was to be seen. The bed was unmade, but in spite of it, the room had a look of cleanliness and organization that only Jess could pull off.   
  
Awkwardly, Rory wandered around the room, looking at everything in awe. Jess had obviously spent a lot of time in making his room his own while she was away.  
  
"He's really staying," she whispered to herself.  
  
She backed up slowly and tripped over something beside the bed. She fell backwards, but not before noticing what she had tripped over. Her picnic basket. The pink and yellow flowers were still there as well. It clashed horribly with the Vines poster above it, but oddly still fit. It was filled with books as well and had one book dog-eared on top. She looked closer and saw that it was "Green Mansions."  
  
"Odd," she thought. "I never would have expected Jess to like that book."  
  
With that, she stopped looking around and rested back on Jess' pillow. Her last coherent thought was how nice and Jess-smelling the sheets were.  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know how awful this is. Hopefully the next part won't be as bad. Please R&R! 


End file.
